Power Rangers : Chijago
by alexrusso89
Summary: My power rangers adaption of Dairanger. Descendants of five ancient tribes must unite and bring the powers rangers back harnessing the power of Chi and the Mighty Thunder Zords can they save the world?
1. Pink teaser

Pink Light?

That was the first thing Alex Russo saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its blinding, pink grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw a Pink Phoenix. Not nearly what she used to be.

Darkness again.

At first Alex thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her,dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an pink hew to it. It had the energy of pure hope, probably as good, if not better, as the phoenix. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision of the phoneix faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She almost had it.

The man . a source of Hope, the hope grew stronger and stronger as a phoenix's cry was heard. Then everything dawned on Alex. On what the Phoenix might be, on what her vision meant.

Suddenly visions of A power rangers never before seen appeared in Alex's head. Alex was starting to understand when suddenly her eyes opened.

" What the fuck was that" Alex gasped before passing out again and seeing the pink light once more.


	2. New era begins

The sun was beating down on the Desert of Despair. This remote part of America was amongst the desolate parts of the world but this didn't concern the shadowy figure walking across the sand. The man wore a long yellow robe that brushed against the ground and in his hand was a small wooden stick. He paused briefly and held the stick in the palm of his hand. It moved all by itself like the needle of a compass, almost like it was pointing him in the direction of his target. After a few minutes, the man came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. Underneath the hood of his robe he smiled before waving his arms in an elaborate gesture. The ground began to rumble as the rocks began to rise out of the sand until they formed an archway, "Perfect", the man hissed before walking through the arch.

In a flash the man had been teleported to another location. The room was lit with a few torches and water periodically dripped down the walls. Lining the walls were crude drawings of five different animals, a red dragon, a lion, a griffin, a unicorn and finally a phoenix. The man lowered his hood, revealing his pale white skin and bald head. His red eyes glowed as he rubbed his bony fingers across some Chinese symbols, "And they said this place was a myth", he snorted.

Hastur, the King in Yellow, had spent the last nine months obsessively searching for something to permanently remove the threat of his nemesis. Carter Greyson and Ryan Mitchell had escaped his grasp in the demon palace, destroying the only copy of the prophesy in the process. The King in Yellow knew that the prophesy said that Greyson possessed a power that he knew not. If he couldn't find out what that power was, then Hastur would find his own mystical power, the likes of which the World had never seen.

During his extensive period of research, he came across a reference to a tribe that lived in China thousands of years ago. According to his research, they could have been the original chi users. Wizards had obsessed for centuries about the origins of magic, numerous rumours littered various historic texts but this was the earliest reference Hastur had found. Further research told him that the Gormal Tribe hadn't existed for several millennia, however, he did find several references to their possible home. After extensive travelling and numerous dead ends, Hastur found himself in on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Almost as soon as the King in Yellow arrived, he could sense the radiant power coming from nearby.

Now he was in the lost temple, a dark dank hole that hardly seemed fitting for the birth place of magic. He allowed the ambient magic of the temple to wash over him and quickly he pinpointed the presence that he sensed from the surface. It was hidden behind a stone wall but that wouldn't stop the most powerful King in Yellow. One energy blast later and the wall had been turned to rubble.

Hastur quickly banished the dust and the larger pieces of debris until he saw something of interest. Behind the wall was an ornate chest that was locked with several giant bolts, "This is it", he said almost with reverence. He tried to pull the locks but nothing happened, even the standard unlocking spells didn't work. "I will not be denied", he boomed and pushed all his magic into the bolts. If Hastur had stopped for a moment, he would have seen the paintings on the wall glowing behind him.

Suddenly the bolts flew off and the lid of the chest popped open. Hastur looked inside but he couldn't anything. Crying out with rage, he was about to blast the chest to piece when the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. The King in Yellow felt like all the air in the temple had disappeared as a faint glow began to emanate from the chest. A cloud of smoke and dust shot into the air and engulfed the King in Yellow but something told him not to fight back. He had to stop himself from coughing as the dust entered his body but soon he understood what was happening. He began to laugh manically; the World would soon be his.

In a legendary town of Angel Grove, three teens exited a car and stepped out onto the pathway. The trio were legendary Russo children. The first was a tall brown headed male wearing beige trousers and a blue long-sleeved top. Next out the carriage was a girl who was a few inches shorter than the boy. She had bushy brown hair, blue jeans and a yellow jumper. Finally came a messy haired teen. He wore black jeans and a grey hooded top with a red shirt underneath, "I still don't understand why we are here", the girl said to the tall boy, "I thought you said you had a lead".

"I do ", Justin shrugged, this is Angel Grove".

"Power Ranger Central", the other boy, Max, smiled, "i thinki see what your getting at".

"Angel Grove", she recited automatically, "and no I don't know what Power Rangers are".

"Wow something the great Alex Russo doesn't know", Justin laughed, "this must be a first". Alex slapped him on the arm but she was laughing along with Justin and Mac. The trio had been searching for their friends Juliette and Mason for almost two years.

"Right I think we should have some lunch before we do anything else", Max clapped his hands together and marched towards the pub.

"Always thinking of your stomach", Alex grumbled under her breath, drawing a small laugh from Justin. He suddenly stopped and rubbed his scar, it wasn't painful but Justin could tell something was wrong, "Justin, are you alright?" Alex asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I think so", Justin began, "just a bad vibe that's all".

"That's the third time today mate", Max called out, "I think Dad needs to know about this".

"Yeah I'll do it when we get back", Justin replied absentmindedly. A few minutes later, the teens were sitting in the pub, "I think I'll have the Shepherd's Pie with extra chips", Max said as he looked through the menu.

"How can you still be hungry", Justin shook his head, "we only had breakfast two hours ago".

"I'm a growing boy", Max shrugged.

Suddenly the pub was rocked by several powerful explosions. Wooden splinters flew everywhere, bottles shattered on the floor and all the windows were blown out. The trio threw themselves to the ground as quickly as possible, "Nyloks?" Max asked the others.

"Seems like their type of attack", Justin replied.

"But in broad daylight though", Alex added.

"Well I'm not going to hide in here", Justin announced and quickly ran for the door, closely followed by Alex and Max. Outside there were people running in terror and the smell of smoke filled the air. Justin spotted someone heading in his direction, "Excuse me sir ", he called out, "what's going on?"

Jason Lee Scott had a look etched on his face, told Justin that this was serious. "I'm not sure", Jason stammered, "some kind of creatures, I've never seen anything like it".

"That's the residential area isn't it", Alex asked the legendary ranger.

"Yeah but don't go down there", Jason called out but it was too late, the trio were already halfway down the road.

When they arrived, they found several bodies lying in the street, all residents of Angel Grove. They looked around expecting to see Moogers but instead they were in for a nasty surprise. Marching through the village were dozens of black bodied humanoid creatures. Their bodies were styled to look like a tuxedo which the trio found a little strange. Their dark coloured heads were completely featureless except for a white patch where their mouths should have been, "What the bloody hell are these things?" Mad exclaimed.

"I'm not sure", Alex replied, "I've never seen anything like them before".

"I don't fancy asking them", Justin pulled out his wand and fired a stunning spell at the nearest creature. To his horror the monster absorbed it without even flinching. He fired another stunning spell but again this had to effect, "Erm little help", he said to the others.

"Love to bro", Max replied, "but nothing's working on them". Whatever spell they tried, the black suited creatures kept closing in on them. They used everything in their repertoire, apart from an unforgivable but they still kept coming. The nearest creature lunged for Max but the black haired teen was able to dodge out the way.

"We need to run", Alex called out and they slowly began to back away.

"No arguments from me", Max replied and turned around, only to come face to face with more of the creatures. "Come on that's not fair", he cried.

"Quickly between those buildings", Justin pointed to a gap between two burning houses. The trio moved as quickly as they could, shielding themselves from the heat of the fires.

"They're right behind us", Alex shouted as she looked over her shoulder. One of them grabbed her ankle and she fell face first to the ground.

"Alex!" Justin cried and stopped to help her up but in the process one of the creatures punched him in the stomach before kicking him in the chest. The red head tumbled down an Earth bank, landing on a pile of branches.

"I've had just about enough of you", Max said and grabbed a fallen tree branch and smashed it over the head of the nearest creature. It let out a horrible cry and fell to the ground completely immobile. He offered his hand to Alex and helped her up, "That seems to be the secret", he found a branch and offered it to the girl, "hit them as hard as possible".

"I'm not sure if I can", she stammered.

"They just took out Justin ", Max replied, "use that as motivation".

"I heard my name", Justin crawled up the bank. He had blood pouring out his mouth but he was ready to fight, "that one's mine". He hit the nearest creature so hard that his branch broke in half. Another one tried to sneak up behind the red head but Alex came to his rescue and smashed her branch across its back.

Justin smiled in appreciation before noticing that another creature was charging in from his right hand side. He lowered his shoulder and flipped the creature over his back. The creature sailed into the air and it landed face first on the ground. Ignoring the pain in his ribs, Justin grabbed a broken branch and stabbed it through the creature's body, permanently immobilising it.

"Alright now what", Alex began, "we've used all of our weapons".

Max looked around and his sister was right, there was nothing else to use in the immediate vicinity and they were a long way from safety. As the trio shuffled towards the top of the earth bank away from the dozen or so monsters, frustration grew inside Justin. He was about to die at the hands of these weird looking creatures and he was powerless to save himself or his friends. Three of the black suited creatures jumped towards the trio and instinctively, Justin thrust his hand towards them. To his shock, a small fireball flew out of his hand and struck the creatures. They cried out in pain before turning to ash, "Justin what did you just do?" Max asked.

The brown haired teen looked at his hand, "I have absolutely no idea".


	3. Secrets revealed

Justin continued to stare in awe at his hands, he had no idea where that power had come from. It didn't feel like accidental magic, there was something controlled about the ball of fire, almost like it was a natural extension of his body. He was soon snapped back to reality as more of the black suited monsters closed in, "Now would be a good time to break out your new trick bro", Max gave his brother a nudge in the shoulder.

Justin nodded and thrust his arm forward but this time nothing happened. He tried again but there wasn't even a hint of flame, "Any time Justin ", Alex hissed.

"I'm trying", Justin replied, "but I don't even know what I did the first time". The weird creatures continued to move towards them, buoyed by the fact that Justin couldn't replicate his previous attack. "Alright new plan", he began, "run away", he turned quickly and slid down the earth bank to the field below.

They had moved away from the settlement and into an overgrown field. The thick grass made it difficult to run but fortunately the creatures chasing them had the same problem. The trio hadn't explored this part of the village before and they had no idea where they were going. They could see A building in the distance they decided to head in that general direction.

Slowly but surely the black suited creatures were catching up. Justin twisted his body around and fired a blasting curse at the ground behind him. His magic wasn't having a direct effect on these creatures but if he could damage the ground then they might not be able to catch up with them so quickly. Several of the creatures tripped over and tumbled into the weeds, taking a few more of their friends with them. Unfortunately, this didn't deter the rest of the creatures and they kept coming.

Soon they reached a small stream, the bed of which was lined with several large rocks. Justin and Max cleared the stream but Alex wasn't so lucky. She caught her foot on a rock and fell face first into the water. Her clothes were soaked and her hands were cut in several places where she had tried to break her fall.

The two boys turned around and saw their sister struggling to stand up. As four of the creatures closed in on the teenage girl, Max felt angrier than he had ever felt before and all his rage was focused on the monsters. Suddenly the creatures shot up into the air, like they had been hit with an overpowered levitation spell. The trio looked up and they couldn't even see where their attackers had gone, "Did I do that?" Max said with a hushed voice.

"Something weird is going on", Alex replied as she finally pulled herself out of the stream. She looked down at her legs and winced, her knees were bleeding and there were a few blood patches on her jeans.

"Are you alright?" Justin asked.

"Just peachy Justin ", she snapped and began to wring the water out of her hair. She paused as in the distance more of the creatures were closing in, "They just won't give us a break", she cried.

"Come on, we're nearly there", Justin said. The building was looming large on the horizon and if they could get inside, maybe they would be safe. The trio started running again, although Alex had an obvious limp. Max grabbed her hand and pulled her along to help with their escape.

The building was close and for the first time since they were attacked, the trio's hopes finally soared. Those hopes were soon dashed as they were suddenly faced with a huge problem. The building was right in front of them but between them and safety was a vast chasm at least a hundred feet wide, "How the hell are we going to get across there?" Max asked his siblings.

Justin looked around but there was no obvious way to cross over to the building. If they followed the cliff they might come across a bridge but that was a long shot at best. If they had a broom they could fly across but even if they could summon some from the castle, the creatures chasing them would catch up before they arrived. "We'll just have to keep running around", Justin began, "it's not the best plan but it's all I've got right now".

Suddenly a couple of creatures burst out of the undergrowth and jumped towards Max and Alex. The girl's eyes widened as the creature closed in on their position. Almost instinctively she grabbed Max and pulled him away from the cliff face. Everything seemed to slow down for her as the creatures sailed past them and over the edge of the cliff. Alex stopped moving and to her surprise, they were several feet away from where they had started. "Alex", Justin gasped, "I've never seen you move so quickly".

The girl struggled for words for a moment before replying, "It was like everything slowed down".

"Maybe you could use that super speed to get us out of here", Max added.

"I wish I could", Alex began, "but I have no idea how I did that". Things were getting weird for the teens, all of them had exhibited signs of unusual accidental magic that they couldn't control.

Just when they thought the day couldn't get stranger, there was a animalistic shriek from the skies above them. Descending through the clouds was a giant red dragon but it wasn't like any they had seen before. At first glance, it appeared to be a Chinese dragon with red skin and a few black patches around the legs, however, instead of the usual scales, the dragon's skin looked like it was made of metal. Its eyes glowed bright yellow as it swooped down towards the teens. They braced for impact but to their surprise the dragon went straight for the creatures chasing them.

"I've never seen a dragon like it", Justin gasped, "Zeke would love this".

"It almost looks like a robot", Alex frowned, "but that doesn't make any sense". The dragon opened its mouth and incinerated the creatures with a powerful jet of fire. With the danger passed, the dragon turned towards the teens. Almost automatically they pulled out their wands, even though they knew it would be largely futile. The dragon's eyes shone brightly again, bathing them in a yellow beam of light. Before they could blink, they had disappeared from the cliff before landing with a hard thump on a solid stone surface.

Their arrival hadn't been the smoothest, their bodies were tangled together making it difficult to stand up, "Ah I should have known you three would be involved", a kindly and familiar voice called out. It took them a few moments to recognise where they were, they had landed in a secret base.

After much pushing they untangled themselves and slowly got to their feet. They looked over and saw Carter Greyson sitting behind his desk. He gave them a small smile as three comfy looking chairs appeared. Carter paused and took a couple of deep breathes as a pained expression briefly appeared on his face. The trio frowned, the Headmaster was looking gaunt and pale. The man still exuded a powerful presence. The look of pain soon passed, "Sit down please", he continued, "we have got a lot to talk about".

Cautiously the teens took a seat and waited for the old man to speak, "Before I explain what happened today, I need to give you a history lesson", Carter began, " do any of know what Chi is ?"

Alex and Max's heads immediately snapped towards Justin but even he was stumped, "I thought not", Carter continued, "it's a fascinating story but as time is for the essence I will give you the short version". He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, "Six thousand years ago there were tribes who lived in an area now located in China, two were known as the Reesha and the Grongi. They used a rudimentary yet powerful form of magic known as Chi".

"I thought Chi was just a myth", Justin asked, "ancient superstitions".

"To be fair , you probably thought magic was a myth until six years ago", Max smiled.

Carter ignored this exchange and continued his story, "For reasons that have been lost to history, the Gormal Tribe attacked the Reesha and threatened to destroy them. That was until five warriors with incredible Chi power and the help of their magical beast guardians defeated the Gormal and sealed them away". Carter paused for a moment before continuing, "The five warriors and the rest of the Reesha scattered across the world and laid the foundations of several magical societies around the world".

"Sorry to interrupt", Justin began, "but what does this have to do with black suited creatures and metal dragons?"

Carter chuckled, "The creatures that attacked you are called Wiley Sneaks and they are the footsoldiers of the Grongi". Carter paused for a moment, "It would seem that someone has found the resting place of the Grongi Tribe and brought them back to life".

The trio looked amongst themselves nervously for a moment, "Who?" Max asked.

"I don't know for certain", Carter sighed.

"This is just great", Max threw his hands up in the air, "not only have we lost our friends but now their is this band of psycho's that we have no way to stop them, our magic didn't even touch them".

"Chi is lot more powerful then magic", Carter replied, "to the well trained it is also much more powerful and that is why normal magic won't work on the Grongi. Fortunately, only a limited number of people have access to this type of power". He opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden box. "Now there is a way to stop them Mr WeasIey. I have suspected this for a long time but today confirmed it for me". He paused again as his piercing blue eyes scanned the teens, "You three are descendants of those five ancient warriors and have inherited their Chi powers".

A feeling of dread washed over Justin as he thought about Carter's story, "What powers did these warriors have?" he asked.

"Each of them had their own speciality, control over wind and the human mind were two of them", Carter answered. "The other three warriors controlled time, gravity and fire respectively". The trio thought back to their running battle with the Wiley Sneaks and the strange powers they had exhibited. "I see the pieces are finally falling into place", Carter smiled. "Like accidental outbursts of Chi energy due to your highly stressful and emotional states at the time. With proper training you will be able to call on these powers without too much effort".

"Are you going to train us Sir?" Alex asked.

A broad smile appeared on Carter's face and he broke out into laughter, "No Miss, unfortunately I do not have the require experience to teach you. Your guide to Chi power will reveal themselves in time. Until then, these will help harness your natural Chi power". He opened the box to reveal five pairs of technology. One half of the devices had a black screen with a golden motif around the edges. The other half of the device was coloured differently on each piece, either red, blue, yellow, green or pink. At one end was a small metal ring, "These are your Mana Morphers", Carter Continued, "they will enable you to morph into Power Rangers".

"Power Rangers?" Alex spluttered, "like the various teams seen in America in the last 20 years".

"Indeed", Carter smiled. He gave the blue morpher to Max, the pink to Alex and finally the red one to Justin. "I'm sorry to burden you with this", the legendary ranger continued, "but unfortunately the red dragon has chosen you to lead the team. I believe you met him today so you know how scary he can be".

Justin gulped and looked at the weird device in his hand. Once again fate had dealt him a cruel hand, "What about the other two morphers?" he asked Carter.

"Until we find our green and yellow ranger they will remain dormant", Carter smiled, "but I don't think they will keep us waiting for too long.

The teens attached the morphers to their wrists and were stunned to see them disappear. They thought about them again and they reappeared in a flash. They were amazing, a perfect harmony of technology and magic, "How do you know all this Sir", Max began, "and how did these come into your possession?"

"Excellent questions, but sadly those answers will have to wait for another time", Carter replied. "You have been trusted with a great responsibility, I trust that you will not misuse your new powers". He stood up and walked towards the door, "We will go through how the morphers work tomorrow. Now I suggest that you go and get cleaned up, today has been a long day".

The teens shuffled out the office, giving their new morphers curious looks as they descended the spiral staircase. All three of them were having the same thought simultaneously, what on earth had they gotten themselves into now?


	4. The power of yellow

The following morning Justin sat alone at a table in the Satellite Cafe nervously fiddling with the morpher strapped to his wrist. It was still early and there were very few people at the other tables. He hadn't had a great night's sleep, all of his dreams had been dominated by the weird looking Wiley Sneaks. Eventually he had gotten up early and taken a walk around Angel Grove until the Satellite Cafe had opened for breakfast.

He kept replaying the conversation with Carter Greyson from the previous evening in his head. The man had told them everything yet next to nothing about how he and four other rangers could fight An army of monsters. Cater hadn't even told him how to active the morphers. Once again he was left to fumble blindly in the dark against the forces of evil.

"Justin put that away", He heard Alex hiss under her breath. Jolted back into the present, Justin quickly pulled his shirt sleeve over the device.

"Sorry I guess I got a little distracted", he sighed. Justin looked into the weary eyes of his two siblings as that plopped themselves down across the table, "Neither of you could sleep either?" he asked.

"How could we with everything that's been thrown at us" Max began, "plus I kept having weird dreams about one of those robot things".

"Another dragon?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Nah this one kinda looked like a unicorn, except it rolled along the ground", Max replied, "you reckon it's related?"

"It wouldn't surprise me", Justin answered, "in fact I reckon they're our zords".

Alex leaned raised his head and looked at the girl, "What the hell are zords?"

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting you haven't heard of Power Rangers before". Max leaned in a little closer, "Basically they're vehicles that help us fight giant monsters, they usually combine into one massive machine. Based on the morphers Carter gave us, I reckon that the dragon belongs to Justin".

"Hold on, we have to fight giant monsters as well", Alex let her head drop and it hit the table with a thump.

"See this is exactly the type of stuff that Carter should've told us yesterday", Justin groaned. Their conversation was cut off by a flood of people arriving in the Cafe for breakfast. A couple of them gravitated towards a table near the trio.

"Hey Jason", Kimberly smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not in front of me please", Zack said.

"Piss off Zack", Kimberly replied, "you are up early".

Suddenly their morphers made a familiar beeping tune, "It's carter", he began, "I need you to come to the base".

"Well no point keeping him waiting", Alex said. The trio quickly moved out of the cafe, " So wonder what he wants" Max asked as soon as they were out of the base. Justin showed a piece of parchment that appeared when his morpher went off to his siblings, "Insert the ring into the other half of the morpher and the activation phrase is Chi force unleashed", they looked at each other, "what does that even mean?"

"Must be how we activate the morphers", Alex theorised, "now if only we knew how to get to the attack". The trio kept looking at their morphers until they found a small button on the side. With a flash of light and a small pop, they disappeared from the cafe.

Unseen by the trio, someone was watching them the entire time. The shadowy figure shook their head and until they too disappeared in a flash of light.

-Silver Hills-

The attack was taking place in Silver Hills. There were several residential properties nestling between a few local shops. On the main road through the town was a small park that was lined with trees. The usually quiet road were echoing to the sounds of terror as the residents ran through the streets as another platoon of Wiley Sneaks destroyed everything in sight.

A small pop echoed from a small alley as Justin, Alex and Max landed in a heap, "That was unpleasant", Justin groaned, "why is all magical transportation horribly uncomfortable?" It was different to the squeezing sensation of apparition. It felt like their entire bodies had been stretched from head to toe as they were pulled into the air before being dumped back on the ground.

Max quickly got to his feet and peeked around the corner, the Wiley Sneaks had set fire to a number of properties. Fortunately it looked like all the residents had managed to escape the area, "I think the coast is clear", he said, "well except for the sharply dressed killer monsters".

Swallowing their fear and summoning that famous Russo courage, the trio stepped out into the main street as confidently as they could, "Hey stop right there", Justin called out. The Wiley Sneaks immediately turned around to face the trio and began moving towards them, "I did not think that through", he sighed.

"We can do this", Alex tried to rally the boys.

"Don't really have much choice do we", Max grumbled.

The trio flicked their right wrist and the attachment on the morpher extended a few inches. They raised the other half of their morpher until it was level with their chests, " Chi Force unleashed", they called in unison and inserted the ring into the morpher.

Almost instantly there was a bright flash of light, blinding the Wiley Sneaks. When the light cleared, three colourfully suited warriors stood opposite them. The bottom half of the suits were one solid colour with a white stripe around the top of the boots. The rangers chests were white with a gold stripe going vertically down the suit to their waists where it met a gold coloured belt. Like the boots, the gloved were the same colours as the suit with a white stripe around the top. Finally the three new rangers wore helmets that were themed after a different magical creature.

"Bloody hell", Max gasped as he looked down at his blue costume, "I can't believe that actually worked".

"Not sure if I'm a fan of this though", the pink ranger groaned. Alex tugged on the helm of a small white skirt, trying to make it more comfortable.

"Alright", Justin, the red ranger, began, "now what". Silence descended amongst the trio, none of them knew how to use any of the weapons or the Chi power that these suits were supposed to give them.

The Wiley Sneaks though weren't going to wait for the trio to decide and charged towards them. Justin's eyes widened underneath his helmet as one of the footsoldiers aimed a punch in his direction. The years of torment meant that he was able to dodge the attack but his weak counter punch didn't to a lot of damage, "Erm, little help", he cried.

"Bit busy right now", Alex responded as she nervously backed away from a couple of Wiley Sneaks. Her parents had taken her to a few karate lessons when she was ten but she gave them. Right now she was desperately trying to remember some of the kata's, "Was it left leg forward first or right", he muttered to herself. The Wiley Sneak jumped towards her and Alex shrieked with surprise. She sidestepped the attack and used the momentum of the creature to thrown it into a nearby building, "Hey I actually did it", but her celebration was premature. Another Wiley Sneak kicked her in the side, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Max immediately jumped to her defence and stood protectively in front of his sister. "That Greyson guy said these Chi powers were activated by emotion", he began, "right now I'm really annoyed at you". He thrust his hand out, expecting something to happen but nothing did. "Come on work", he cried but still his gravity power wouldn't work.

As the battle continued on the ground, a couple of people had hidden up one of the trees in the park. They were observing the first outing of the Chi rangers with mixed feelings. The first was Master Ji, the man who had visited Carter last night. The other was a teenage girl with long dark hair and a vest with a cape. Underneath her vest she wore a white patterned t-shirt, yellow jeans and a pair of white trainers, "These are my new team mates", she sighed, "they're useless".

"Unfortunately none of the other rangers have had the same preparation and training that you've had", Ji replied. "I'm afraid that you're just going to make the best of a bad situation".

"But out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be these three?" the girl complained, "I'd rather have been on a team with those gorillas".

"The universe works in mysterious ways my daughter" Ji answered, "maybe this will help all of you overcome your differences". He looked down at her wrists and noticed her morpher sitting there, waiting to be activated.

The girl snorted in reply and continued to watch the battle, if it could be called that. It was blatantly obvious that none of them had received any training or even been aware of their heritage until recently. From what her father had told her, The Legendary Carter Greyson had dumped this on them last night so she could forgive them slightly. Having said that, they did have a good portion of yesterday evening to get familiar with their powers so she would've expected them to be able to do more than run around like headless chickens.

She could've jumped in at any time in the last few minutes but if she was honest, she was enjoying watching the Wiley Sneaks kick them around a bit. Finally she decided to take pity on them, "Great Blue found his Star Blaster", she grumbled, "I'd better stop him before he blows his hand off". The teen gracefully walked along the branch until she reached the end. He jumped high into the air and down to the ground, completing a somersault in the process.

"Careful with that", Alex cried as Max blasted another hole in a building, "we're meant to stop things from getting destroyed, not cause them ourselves".

"What do you even call this thing?" the blue ranger asked and accidentally fired another blast. This time he did destroy a couple of Wiley Sneaks rather than someone's home.

Suddenly the rangers and the Wiley Sneaks were pushed back but a gust of wind as someone landed between them. The trio could almost feel the Chi energy rolling off this newcomer as her black hair whipped around in the wind that she appeared to be generating. The robed figure waived her arms and a strong gust of pink energy knocked the Sneaks off their feet. She discarded her school robe and turned to face the other rangers, "You?" Justin cried, "you're part of this team?"

"Apparently so", she sighed, "looks like you could use all the help you can get", she added with a smirk. A Sneak tried to jump her from behind but she disabled it with a spinning kick to the head. "Now let me show you how it's done", the rangers suddenly noticed a pair of morphers on her wrists, "Chi Force Unleahsed, Transform". In a flash she had morphed into a yellow ranger, complete with white skirt and a helmet in the theme of a Griffin. She pulled a small red stick from one of the holsters and it expanded into a bow staff. She twirled it expertly in front of her before charging into battle.

The others look on in awe at their new team mate as she began to dismantle the Wiley Sneaks with a fluid motion and grace. As good as she was, inside the trio were all thinking the same thing; Who the Hell is the yellow ranger?


	5. Shiba Clan revelations

-Silver Hills-

None of the trio wanted to admit it out loud but their new yellow ranger was pretty good. They watched her cartwheel away from a couple of Sneaks before striking them down with her rod. "Star Rod, Wind Power", she called out and twisted the object in front of her body. A strong breeze began to whip up in front of the yellow ranger and several of the Sneaks were catapulted into the nearby trees. With a strong upward thrust Rose Shiba slapped another Sneak away with her Star Rod. She followed this up by twisting her body and jamming her staff into another footsoldiers body.

"Where did she learn how to do this?" Justin mused out loud.

"She's not that good", Max snorted. They watched as the yellow ranger began to get overwhelmed by the number of Sneaks. A couple of them succeeded in blocking an attack from the girl and grabbed her arms. With an effortless flick they tossed the yellow ranger away and she landed in a heap next to the others.

Alex knelt down next to Rose and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can't take them all on yourself", the pink ranger stated.

"I didn't see you rushing to help", she snapped in response and pushed away the younger girl's arms.

"Well we don't really know what we're doing", Justin replied with a hint of impatience.

"Yeah that much is obvious", Rose grumbled before taking a deep breath. Whether she liked it or not, they were all on the same side so getting frustrated wouldn't solve anything. The Sneaks were beginning to lose interest in the group and were returning to their destructive rampage. "Alright quick crash course", she began, "you have three primary weapons, a Star Blaster which is a little bit like a firearm, a Star Dagger which is exactly as described and a Star Rod which you've just seen me use".

"You make it sound so easy", Max shook his head.

"I assume you know that you have different elemental abilities", Rose continued, ignoring the sarcasm from the blue ranger. "I want you to keep your element in the forefront of your mind at all times, it'll help you focus your Chi power until you can be taught some more advanced techniques".

The others were a little sceptical but decided to follow the advance of the yellow ranger. After a few moments concentrating on their different elements, they could feel the difference. Their bodies almost hummed with power and energy, like they were one with their new powers. They were able to sense the sources of negative Chi in the area and it clinged to the Sneaks like an oppressive cloak.

Justin stepped forward purposefully and pulled his Star Rod out from its holster. He could feel the power of fire burning through his body and he wanted to put it to good use again these annoying footsoldiers, "Hey Sneaks", he shouted. The black suited creatures immediately turned in his direction, "you're time's up", his Star Rod ignited with fire at the tips and he quickly advanced towards the nearest enemies.

With new found confidence, the red ranger quickly eliminated two Sneaks after hitting them with the burning tip of his weapon. As a third charged towards him, he adjusted his grip and buried his Star Rod into the abdomen of the Sneak. Drawing on his Chi power he lifted the creature up into the air and tossed it away from the battle sight. "Let's see if this works", Justin said and pushed his free hand towards the monsters, "Fire Blast", he called. Just like the previous day, a small ball of fire hit the footsoldiers and they slowly burned to a crisp. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and looked over to see how the others were doing.

Max decided not to bother with his Star Rod, instead he wanted to see how he would fight with a dagger instead. The blade of the dagger was white and there was a red and white handle around the hilt of the weapon. The blue ranger tapped into his Chi power and jumped high into the air. He aimed for the middle of a small group of Cedal and twisted in the air. The dagger cut through the chests of the monsters and they collapsed to the ground in defeat, "That was bloody fantastic", Max gasped. Suddenly he sensed two more Sneaks trying to sneak up behind him. He twisted around and swiped the air in front of him, "Gravitair", he called and the two creatures shot high into the air, not to be seen again.

The pink ranger had a guilty secret that she hadn't told the others about. Alex had realised that her decision making under pressure wasn't great and needed to find a way to improve this. Without being able to use magic her options were limited but then she had an idea. The local video game arcade would be a good way to train her reactions and her aim in the event of another magical battle. She had gotten pretty good over the last two months, earning a high score that no one had beaten. Alex said firmly and began to spin her Star Rod. "Twister", she called and a pink funnel of air began to move towards the Sneaks. They were sucked up in the mini tornado and scattered across the remains of the village.

For Rose this was just another extension of her training sessions. For the last ten years her adopted father Ji had had prepared her in case the Grongi were released from her prison. According to the stories that had been passed down through her family, each of the five ancient warriors were suppose to be responsible for training a successor. As time passed and with no sign of the Grongi, the old ways were slowly forgotten by the other families until just her descendants were left. The others drifted away from their Chi powers until all record of them were lost into the mists of time. "I will not disappoint you father ", Rose said firmly and began to aim her Star Blaster and she hit the black suited creatures every time. "This is moving too slowly", she muttered, "Time Fast". Her movement were suddenly accelerated but even with this burst of speed, Rose was still a crack shot with her blaster. When her last opponent was defeated she paused to survey her handiwork and a small smile formed under her helmet.

"Alright I think that's the last of them", Justin called out. The red ranger wasn't feeling great and he suddenly sunk to his knees. He gasped for air before his morph failed and he was left kneeling in the dirt. His vision was a little fuzzy but he could see that Alex and Max were having the same difficulty. "Try to relax", Rose said softly to them, "you're not used to expending this much Chi in one go".

"You don't seem to be effected", Alex gasped between her shallow breathes.

"I've been training for years", she replied, "give me your morphers", the yellow ranger added. The others looked at her in confusion, "I'm going to transport you to my training room". The trio reluctantly offered their left arms, the yellow ranger teleported Max then Justin before finally taking Alex back herself.

-Shiba Mansion-

Justin stretched his weary muscles as he slowly returned to consciousness. His vision was a little blurry but soon he took a look around and found himself on a bed. The room had stuff that looked similar to exercise equipment. In the center of the room was a large padded mat with a couple of staffs sitting in the middle.

"Welcome back", he heard Rose say from behind him. Justin turned around and the yellow ranger was standing over him with a glass in her hand. She had changed into a pair of black leggings, trainers and a yellow t-shirt. "Try some of this, it'll give you an energy boost", the older teen added with a neutral expression on her face.

Justin smelt the drink cautiously before taking a sip. He immediately recoiled from the overly sweet tasting liquid, "What the hell is this?"

"An old Shiba family recipe", she smiled, "we call it wake up juice. It's disgusting but it gets the job done".

The red ranger said nothing and took another few sips .To his surprise he was beginning to feel a little more energetic, "Where's Alex and Max?" he asked.

"Getting changed", Rose responded, "we're going to have a training session in my personal gym", she opened her arms to indicate to the room they were standing in. Rose grabbed something from the bottom of the bed and threw it over to Justin, "Drink up, meeting's starting in ten minutes" and she turned away from the red ranger without saying another word.

Just over ten minutes later the four rangers were sitting on the mat facing each other. Justin, Alex and Max felt a little uncomfortable in their new training clothes, much to the amusement of the yellow ranger. "Let's start with some basic stretches", Rose began, "get ourselves warmed up".

"Erm sorry but you still haven't explained where we are or how you've got all this stuff", Max interrupted the older teen.

Rose sighed, "My adopted father is an old friend of Carter Greyson. He helped my two cousins become red rangers, and now he's helping me. Don't worry no evil can get in here . The Shiba mansion protected against anyone who doesn't have Chi power".

"Yeah but exercising", max continued, "surely there's better ways of training".

"Chi power doesn't just come from our magical cores", Rose answered, "but also from our mind and bodies". She chuckled to herself.

"It's one thing I've noticed about being a Power Ranger", Alex began, "You need a lot of stamina like a marathon runner".

"Exactly my point and it's because of your lack of stamina, strength and endurance that you all passed out after the battle today", Rose stated. "It shouldn't take too many sessions to prevent that from happening again but it will take a few weeks to get you to my level".

"Just a few weeks, I thought you'd been training for years", Justin smirked.

Rose shook her head at the thinly veiled attack on her, "The wonderful thing about Chi is that it's all about balance. It doesn't like people on the same side who are too weak or too powerful. Either we'll all get dragged up to the same level as the strongest or we'll all fall down to match the weakest".

"We're only as strong as our weakest link", Alex tried to summarise.

"Mostly", Rose shrugged, "you all need to work hard because I don't want to get dragged down to your level".

Max snorted, "You're loving this aren't you, lording it over us with your special powers".

Rose Took a deep breath, "Alright let's get this out in the open, yes im related to Power Rangers but there's worse people to be teamed up with".

" Like all those evil rangers " Max smirked

" Max!" Justin and Alex hissed

The yellow ranger was struggling to keep control of her temper, "They had no choice they were controlled".

"Some things are more important if they cared they could have broken the control", Max countered.

"The world's so bloody black and white for you isn't it", Rose's annoyance with the blue ranger boiled over. "You think its that easy huh? Well? Get this through your head if it wasn't for those evil rangers being redeemed then we wouldn't be here today".

Alex sensed a retort coming from the blue ranger so she tapped into her new found speed to zip across the mat and clamp a hand over his mouth. "Look I'm sorry", the pink ranger apologised, "but the stakes are high for us now "Hermione paused for a couple of moments before adding, "we are all on the same side here".

The yellow ranger looking at the brown haired girl for a few moments before responding with a small nod. "Now we've got that out the way", Justin began, "perhaps we should think about trying to find our green ranger", he turned to the yellow ranger, "any ideas that could help us find them?"

"The green ranger's powers are probably the most magical based of them all", Rose responded. "They're based on illusions so they will probably be hard to find". She raised her morpher to chest level, "The green morpher should react to its own so that should help us find him or her".

Alex nodded, "So why don't we take a piece each and search tonight", she suggested. "Good idea", Rose stood up, "but that's not getting you out of training tonight". She grabbed a bow staff, "I think that Max needs some help fighting with a bow". Mad gulped and stood up nervously and faced off against the yellow ranger. Their team had now expanded to four but it there were still tensions between the Rangers. Hopefully whoever the green ranger, they wouldn't add create any further tension within the group.


	6. The Green Lion is the Black Lion

-Moon Palace-

The ballroom of Moon Palace was a quintessential arena of luxury. The room had played host to the rich and powerful Evil lords of the last few centuries. But much like its previous owner you would see hints of the clans darker tendencies. Dotted around the ballroom were several artefacts that the you would classify as questionable. Today though, several of these artefacts were strewn across the ballroom floor as the Ki in Yellow continued his research.

After returning from Angel Grove, Hastur had locked himself away in the master chamber and begun to experiment with his new powers. They were significantly stronger than his own magic and it took several frustrating days until he had them fully under control. From his own experiences, the Grongi were experts in causing pain and suffering to others. One particular curse caused indescribable suffering to one of his new recruits. A small burst of Chi had caused enough pain for the young man's body to simply stop functioning within a matter of moments.

With his new powers came his army of Wiley Sneaks, soulless creatures that existing for no other purpose than to destroy. Angel Grove had been damaged along with Silver Hills in the space of a couple of days. The one thing he wasn't expecting was the appearance of these so called Power Rangers. Like himself they too held some sort of control over Chi energy. The Sneaks weren't able to provide him with much feedback about their powers so he needed something that could communicate effectively with him.

After spending much of the day searching he found a reference to the Grongi nobility, soldiers that were much strong than the usual Sneaks. If the footsoldiers had survived for thousands of years then surely the nobility could have as well. Hstur pushed up his left sleeve and touched his arm . Within seconds Diviot appeared in the ballroom, "You requested my presence my Lord", Diviot said bowed respectfully.

The King in Yellow smirked to himself at the fear in Diviot's eyes. With his Chi power, Hastur was more feared than ever by his followers, "Rise Diviot", he began, "round up ten of the new recruits. Tell them that they have been chosen for a special assignment".

"If I might ask, what is this assignment?" Diviot replied nervously.

"That is none of your concern", Hastur replied coolly, "I don't appreciate people questioning my orders", the King in Yellow held up a hand and they began to crackle with energy. Diviot's eyes widened and in moments he hurried out of the ballroom, fearful that he would be on the receiving end of the King's new torturing methods. As soon as the door closed, Hastur chuckled to himself before returning to his books.

-Amber Beach-

The rangers had spent the previous evening searching for the fifth and final member of their team, however, they had drawn a blank. The Russo trio had checked as many people as they could, leading to several embarrassing moments. After Max received a slap around the face from Shelby, they had called it a night. She had been convinced that the blue ranger had groped her backside but he was actually trying to get his morpher as close to the girl as possible. Unfortunantely he tripped at the wrong moment and bumped into the black haired girl, leading to the embarrassing situation. Rose had also failed in her search of San angeles but she had eliminated a lot of people.

Justin, Alex and Max had picked up the search the following morning, eliminating most of the town. They were beginning to lose hope that the green ranger would be found.

Their search was interrupted by a Grongi alert and despite Max's protests that the attack was taking place over lunch time, they apparated away.

Their landing was a little smoother this time but the sound of terrified screaming was very familiar from last time. It took them a few moments to deduce they weren't in a small village this time. Alex spotted the castle up on a hill overlooking the city and quickly confirmed they were in Reefside. The source of the disturbance was coming from the distant Castle and smoke was billowing into the air from the ancient monument.

The quartet quickly morphed and apparated a little closer to the castle to investigate. When they arrived, they were confronted by something stranger looking than the Cedals. The creature causing the trouble had a golden body and looked human from the chest down. Instead of a head though it was a monkey's face and the creature had wings. "Ah rangers so we meet as last", the creature began, "I am Goldar", he added with a rough tone.

"Ever heard of anything like him before", Justin whispered to the yellow ranger.

"Yes and it means bad news", Rose replied, "monsters like this are significantly stronger than sneaks".

"Oh you wound me yellow ranger", Goldar called. The monster fired something from the end of his sword that looked like a rope. The rangers rolled out the way and it struck the ground, kicking up dirt in the process.

"Come on, we can handle this guy", Max said with confidence and called on his Star Rod. The blue ranger had spent a good portion of the previous evening practicing and was keen to show off his new moves. He swung the staff at the monster but Goldar quickly batted it away. He also blocked the next couple of attacks before shooting an energy rope at the blue ranger. It clipped Max on the hands and he dropped his Star Rod. The monster followed this up by kicking him in the stomach, sending him skidding across the grass.

Rose pulled out her Star Blaster and began firing rapidly at the monster. Even with her Chi enhanced speed, the monster was still too quick for her. "Alright so that didn't work", Rose said with a flustered tone and tried to think of another plan. Goldar wasn't going to give the yellow ranger any thinking time though quickly charged towards her. Rose ducked a punch and responded by kicking the monster in the back. Goldar roared in frustrating and swung his arm over his head, creating an energy whip. With a flick of his wrist the whip struck Rose in the chest and she joined Max in a crumpled heap on the ground.

The pink ranger jumped to the defence of her team mates and clipped Goldar across the back of the legs with her Star Rod. The monster quickly turned in her direction and aimed his energy whip at Alex. The pink ranger twirled her staff and pushed the energy attack away with some wind power but her Chi powers weren't having as much effect on the monster as they did on the Sneaks. She began to whip up a twister but this was barely slowing down the rampaging monster. Suddenly her tornado was joined by a burst of fire, creating a firestorm. Goldar tumbled through the air and crashed into a low stone wall. "Huh wasn't sure if that would work", Justin said as he walked up behind the pink ranger.

"I did say that combining Chi attacks would increase their effectiveness", Rose replied, "perhaps you'll admit I was right".

Justin didn't say anything in response, instead he helped his fallen team mates to their feet, "I think we should try the Chi Bomber on this guy".

"But Justin, it's not going to work with just four of us", Alex replied.

"See Alex listens to me", Rose protested, "we won't have enough power without the green ranger".

The red ranger sighed, "We have to try something and we're running out of options". The yellow ranger huffed but didn't protest her leader's decision. The four rangers lined up and a small ball of energy began to form between their hands. The red, blue, yellow and pink balls were fired towards their target at lightning speed and crashed into the monsters chest. There was a massive explosion and for a few moments the rangers celebrated their victory, unfortunately it was short lived.

Before the smoke had cleared, four energy ropes shot towards the rangers and wrapped around their bodies, pinning their arms to their torsos. Slowly they were raising into the air as pulses of electricity surged into their bodies. Underneath their helmets the teens gritted their teeth to prevent themselves from crying out in pain.

"Foolish rangers", Goldar boomed, "did you really think you could beat me so easily". Trying to ignore the pain, Justin struggled to reach the end of his blaster. After a few moments he grasped the grip with his fingers and was able to fire a couple of bursts at the monster. The shots struck Goldar on the arm, "You'll pay for this rangers", he spat before disappearing into the sky. The rangers dropped to one knee and barely had enough energy to teleport themselves.

-Ocean Bluff-

"Well that went to plan", Max groaned as he held an ice pack to a bruise on his head. He had already taken a pain relief potion but he was willing to try Alex's suggestion for revealing some of the swelling on his head.

"In all honesty, how many of our plans actually work", Alex added. She looked over to Justin who was lying down on the practice mat, staring vacantly at the ceiling. Rose meanwhile was at a blackboard, looking over their list of potential green rangers. "You've been awfully quiet Bro", the yellow ranger added.

"Just thinking about that monster", the red ranger began, "nothing we seemed to hit it with worked".

"That's because he was a member of nobility", Rose replied without turning around. "That monster is known as Goldar he is Lord Zedd and Rita Replusa's chief lieutenant".

"So he's really powerful then?" Max asked.

"Depends", Rose began, "not much is known about him after he was ment to disappear after the Zordon wave".

"We can worry about that later", Justin stood up and many his way over to Roseand the blackboard, "right now we need to work out who could be the green ranger".

Max snapped his fingers, "Well since the green rangers powers are all about creating illusions, wouldn't it make sense that he or she would have a creative or artistic mind". There was silence in the room and all eyes were on the blue ranger, "What?" he added.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I think you might be right", Rose replied, causing Max to break out in a broad smile. The yellow ranger returned to the blackboard, "But who?".

"What about his beast its a Lion right" Alex added.

"Yes! Were in Ocean Bluff right", Justin said.

"I think i know someone" Rose said .

The sound of pencil on paper was the only noise coming from the empty classroom. A lone figure occasionally glanced from their sketchbook and out to the Forest in the distance. In addition to the trees, the figure had added in a drawing of an unusual looking lion.

Ever since those black suited creatures had been seen in Angel Grove, weird things had been happening to him. He was sure that he had created a duplicate of himself but it had only lasted for a few seconds. Worst of all his Lion spirit was going nuts.

The door to the classroom burst open and four people tumbled through. He was surprised to see the four rangers, "Hey", he asked cautiously, "what's going on".

"Nothing much", Justin replied, "just wanted to test somethig".

"Let's get warmed up right now", Max added and threw something in his direction. Almost instinctively he caught the projectile, a strange looking box attached to a wrist strap. Moments later it shone green and automatically attached itself to his left wrist.

"What the hell is this thing?" he cried.

The quartet looked at each other before Alex said, "I'm glad you're sitting down Jarrod because this is going to be a long story". Jarrod looked at the group nervously as they grabbed a chair each and took a seat opposite him.


	7. Team is finally completed

Jarrod hadn't said a single word for the last ten minutes as the four rangers explained the situation to him. If he was honest, most of the explanation had stopped making sense after the first few sentences. Jarrod was the former host of Dai shi.

"Jarrod", Alex clicked her fingers in front of his face, "are you even listening to us?"

"Yeah I just zoned out for a moment", Jarrod mumbled. He shook his head a couple of times before continuing, "So let me get this straight, you want me Jarrod the former host of Dai shi to be a Power Ranger?".

"When you put it like that it sounds crazy", Max gave him a little smirk.

"It would sound crazy however you put it", Jarrod stood up and ran his hands through his short hair, "I don't get a say in this do I?"

Justtin scoffed, "Welcome to my world", he muttered under his breath.

"Guys you're not helping", Alex hissed at the pair. "Look Jarrod I know you were evil formerly but the morpher doesn't lie, you are our green ranger".

Jarrod looked at the device on his wrist for a few moments. His friends had been Power Rangers, "Alright Jarrod I'm going to test your abilities", Rose began, "but before I do that, do you have any martial arts experience?"

"Ive been training her for like 8 years", he replied.

"Alright you've got something to build on at least", Rose answered. "Now the green ranger has the ability of illusions and deception. I want you to focus on that for a couple of moments". Jarrod nodded and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly Rose swung a fist towards him and Jarrod recoiled in shock. The attempted attack never reached him as someone blocked the punch, an exact duplicate of the tall teenager.

"Bloody hell", Max gasped, "there's two of them".

"Observant as always Max", Alex rolled her eyes.

The original Jarrod placed a hand on his chest as he stared at the teen, "You could've warned me", he gasped.

"Wouldn't have worked", Rose replied, "Chi power relies a lot on your instincts and it appears that yours are extremely good". Jarrod nodded slowly and his duplicate faded away.

"So what happens now?" Jarrod asked.

"Well you begin training with the rest of us", Justin began, "we'll try and get you up to speed before that monster reappears". Almost on cue their morphers buzzed, "Or we can train you on the job", he groaned.

"I think the signal is coming from Reefside again", Alex said to the group as she placed a hand just above her morpher, "I worked out that channelling a little bit of Chi would tell us roughly where we're going". The others nodded in appreciation of the yellow rangers talents but they would need to come up with some kind of magical alert system to help them moving forward.

"Just place your hand over the morpher", Justin said to Jarrod, "it'll apparate us instantly to the source of the disturbance". The new green ranger nodded and with a soft pop and a flash of light, the group disappeared.

-Reefside-

Goldar had returned to the castle as instructed. The castle itself wasn't of any strategic importance but destroying the ancient building would cause despair amongst the muggle community. Goldar fired several energy ropes towards the castle and they latched on to the top of the battlement. With a mighty tug, several chunks of masonry were pulled off the monument. He was about to fire again when he sensed the arrival of the rangers. Eager for another victory he went to greet them but he got the surprise of his life. With the group was a tall dark skinned teen dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a green t-shirt, "Called for reinforcements I see", he called out with a touch of false bravado.

"You could say that", Justin replied, "it's not too late to run".

Goldar scoffed, "Let's get this over with, I'm a busy creature".

"Just do what we do", Justin whispered to Jarrod. The group prepared their morphers before calling, "Chi Force Unleashed" and they were engulfed in a bright light. When it cleared there were now five rangers facing off against Goldar. Jarrod's uniform was the same as the other two boys except that it was green and his helmet was styled to look similar to a lion.

"Woah, this is incredible now i know what Casey felt", the green ranger gasped as he looked down at his hands.

"You haven't seen anything yet", Justin smiled under his helmet. He called on his Star Blaster and Dagger and combined the two weapons together to form a sword. He gripped the handle of the weapon tightly and charged into battle. Something felt different this time, his attacks felt stronger and Goldar was counter attacking less often. Whether it was the confidence of having a complete team or the extra boost of Chi energy from the green ranger that was driving force Harry couldn't say but he was extremely grateful.

"Save some for me bro ", Max called out from behind the red ranger. With a Star Dagger in hand, Max quickly cut across the back of the monster. Goldar cried in pain and tried to grab hold of the blue ranger but he was too slow. Max swung his short blade in an upwards motion, knocking the monster back, "Gravitair", he shouted and the monster was flung high into the air. He didn't travel as high as the Sneaks did but it still gave the monster a heavy landing on the grass near the base of the castle.

Goldar slowly got to his feet but he soon found himself under attack from someone he couldn't see. Several cuts were made across his arms and legs before his attack made herself known. "I think I'm getting the hang of this", Rose said before calling out, "Time Fast". She threw her Star Dagger into the air and pulled out her blaster. The yellow ranger fired several bursts at the monster, from his perspective they moved impossibly fast. Rose caught the Dagger and combined it with her blaster. Before the monster had time to react, he was cut through the abdomen with her blade, skidding across the dirt.

He was still sliding when he felt himself get lifted into the air by a strong gust of wind, "Not again", he groaned.

"Afraid so Goldar", Rose replied before directing the wind to slam the monster into the ground. With a swing of her Star Rod, the monster crashed into the wall of the Castle before sliding face first into the dirt.

Jarrod had been watching the battle raging around him, almost afraid to get involved. He vaguely recalled that Rose had been training for a while but he couldn't believe that the other three had only done this a couple of times before. "Nice job, we've got him on the ropes", Justin said as the rangers regrouped.

"Did someone say ropes", Goldar caught them off guard and the five rangers were bound with the same energy ropes that had forced their retreat last time. Justin again tried to reach for his Star Blaster but Goldar was ready for him, "Not this time red ranger", he called out and crushed Justin's arm against his body. For everyone except Jarrod, they were re-experiencing the painful bursts of energy that coursed through their bodies from their last tangle with Goldar.

For the new green ranger this was a whole new experience, one that he wasn't enjoying. He could feel the ropes gradually getting tighter around his body and it was becoming difficult to breathe. He wished that someone could help them out of their predicament. Suddenly the ropes broke and the rangers crashed to the ground, "What the hell happened?" Max asked.

The group looked over and saw someone attacking the monster, it was a duplicate that Jarrod had managed to summon, "Wow I didn't realise I did that", the green ranger said.

"Like I said, you've got good instincts", Rose praised the green ranger. Jarrod's duplicate cracked Goldar across the body a couple of times before using his Star Rod to lift the monster into the air. Goldar was slammed to the ground right at the feet of the rangers. The duplicate green ranger bowed before disappearing.

"Now's our chance and this should work better with five of us", Justin called out. A ball of energy began to form in the hands of each of the rangers, "Chi Bomber", they called and the multi coloured energy balls flew towards the monster. Goldar cried out in pain before dropping towards the ground. He hit the dirt and exploded on impact, leaving a smoking crater near the walls of the castle. They punched the air and celebrated their first victory against the monsters.

-Shiba Mansion-

After the battle the rangers had returned to their training room. Jarrod was given a quick tour and brief overview of their training plan but all the boring stuff could wait for another day. Rose went to a nearby cooling unit and pulled out five chilled Beers and handed them to the others. The teens clinked the bottles together, "To the first of many victories", Justin smiled towards his team.

The teens took a swig out their bottle but Jarrod didn't smile like the others, "Why the long face?" Alex asked.

The green ranger sighed, "Nothing, I'm just being stupid". The others looked at him in silence before he sighed, "It's just that you were all so much better than I was".

"Don't worry about it", Max began, "we were all pretty terrible during our first battle".

"I second that", Rose added with a smirk towards the others, "the duplicate also did nothing that you can't do, you just need some belief".

Justin nodded in agreement with the yellow ranger, "And that's the point of training because I'm pretty sure that this was a test".

Justin frowned, "Like they're testing what his powers could do?"

"Yeah", Justin replied, "I mean it's likely that Goldar was low down in the hierarchy. Why risk a top level General first time out". The others nodded as the red rangers words sunk in. Goldar had been tough enough but it had also given them a chance to test what their powers could do.

"We'll be ready for him", Jarrod said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Now that's something I can drink to", Max smiled at his teammate and the group laughed. As Jarrod looked around he realised that there were worst people to be on a team with. Today had been a success and they need to celebrate those as much as possible because they knew that tougher challenges awaited them.


	8. Secret revealed legendary back up

There was a buzz of excitement as a number of towns people had read an article in the Daily Star regarding the so called Power Rangers. SPD had branded them as vigilantes and begged other members of the community not to follow their example. The rangers though had captivated the general public's imagination. They couldn't get enough of these brightly coloured heroes. Wild speculation was rife about the identities of the rangers and the Star had vowed to get the exclusive story as soon as possible.

One person would wasn't hugely interested in the story was Harper Finkle. She was more concerned about the increasing absence of her Girlfriend. For the last week Alex had been disappearing for several hours and when she did arrive back, she was absolutely exhausted. She had questioned the other four he seemed to be friends with but they weren't forthcoming with any information.

She was sitting casually on the sofa when Alex bounced down the stairs, "Hey Alex", she greeted with a smile, "I thought that we could do something now it's the weekend".

An expression appeared on Alex's face that suggested that she was genuinely upset before she answered, "Sorry Harper but I promised Max that I'd help him with something", she bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "maybe another day". She didn't wait for her response and left the room as quickly as possible.

For a couple of moments Harper was shocked and more than a little hurt. The disappointment though soon turned to anger and frustration. Alex was always leaving her out of whatever scheme she, Max and Justin were working on. This time though she vowed not to be the one left in the dark.

Harper left the common and followed Alex. She could see Alex turn right towards a mansion. Chasing after her as quickly and quietly as possible she noticed that her target had paused at the door. Harper pressed herself flat against the wall so she couldn't be seen. A few moments later she heard Alex speak, "You're late", she said to someone, "this extra session was your idea".

"Don't get on your high horse with me Russo, let's just get this over with". Harper's hand flew up to her mouth, why was Alex meeting This Rose in a mansion? She peeked around the wall and saw Alex had entered. Breaking into a brisk walk she walked up to the plain looking pair of wooden doors. Harper felt like something was telling her to move away from the area, almost like she was experiencing some kind of compulsion charm. Whatever charm was on the door didn't prevent her from placing her ear on the wooden frame.

"Focus would you Russo", she heard Rose's voice said through the door.

"It's not my fault that you're more experienced at this kind of thing than I am", Alex protested. The talking stopped and Harper could hear the sound of physical effort with the occasional thud of someone or something hitting the ground.

The red head could feel a few tears beginning to form in her eyes as a number of thoughts ran through her head. After a few moments she wiped her face and pulled out her wand. She wouldn't get either of them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Taking a deep breath the teen forced the door open and barged in.

Whatever Harper was expecting to find behind the door, it certainly wasn't this. Alex and Rose were in the middle of the room, standing on some kind of padded mat. The older girl was standing behind Alex with her arm locked around her neck. At the side of the room were Max, Justin and Jarrod. All of them were dressed in identical exercise clothing apart from the different coloured t-shirts. "Harper", Alex gasped, "this isn't what it looks like".

The girl still in shock, "What the bloody helll is this?" she shrieked in an almost near perfect impersonation of her mother.

"Harper let's talk about this rationally", Justin tried to defuse the situation.

"How the hell did she find this place?" Max asked with a hushed whisper.

"Not the biggest problem right now", Rose shot back and released Alex from the choke hold.

"Stop stalling and tell me why my girlfriend is being strangled by Rose, whilst her brothers and Kung fu teacher were watching", Harper cried, "What are you Power rangers?"

"Harper please", Alex began, "We Will explain".

"Russo, you know we can't do that", Rose hissed in her direction.

Alex sighed, "I don't think we've got much choice". She looked Harper in the eye and held her gaze for a few moments until Alex waived her hand and the doors slammed shut, "Yes Power Rangers", Harper nodded slowly, " Yes we're the Power Rangers"

Jarrod slapped his hand to his face, "No offence Alex but that was the worst explanation ever".

Harper stared at the group for a few moments before breaking out in laughter. After a few moments she began to regain control, "That is the worst excuse ever", she began, "how about you try again before I start breaking up with you".

Rose rolled her eyes and quickly summoned her morpher, "Chi Force Unleashed", she called and morphed into the yellow ranger. The other four looked at her in shock, "What, I don't want to listen to their domestic for any longer than I have do", she shrugged. She removed her helmet and let her long dark hair flow tumble out. She tossed the helmet over to the red haired girl who caught it at the second attempt.

Harper looked at the griffin motif on the helmet and then into the darkened visor. She couldn't see any difference between the images in the Star and what she hand in her hands, "But how? Why? How?" she stammered.

"Three excellent questions", Justin answered, "perhaps she should all take a seat". So the group slowly began to explain how each of them had become rangers and the additional powers they now had. They also relayed the story of their first battle in Edinburgh a few days ago along with their fights against the Wiley Sneaks.

Several minutes later, Harper was still shell shocked. The greatest fighting force in the world was sitting right in front of her. She had so many questions running through her head, "So since Alex has this Chi power, does that mean that I might?"

The rangers looked towards their expert for the answer, "I'm afraid not", Rose replied. Harper gave the older girl a small smile, "It could explain why though", Jarrod added, "you and Alex have clearly had sex. Maybe you carry some remnants of Ron's power and that's why you were able to enter the mansion".

"Guess the real question is what to do now?" Max said to everyone.

"You're not going to use some weird Chi power to wipe my mind are you?" Harper asked slightly fearfully.

The rangers looked at each other for a moment before they all looked towards Justin. The red ranger sighed before speaking, "Harper we're", he paused, "no I'm trusting you not to tell anyone about this. Plus we never know when an attack could take place, we could use someone to cover for us if necessary". Harper breathed a sigh of relief and everyone looked reasonably happy with their leader's decision.

"Can you teach me some of the stuff you're learning?" Harper asked. "I know that I can't learn about Chi but there must be something".

"Well that brings me nicely onto this", Carter said appearing. "I was going to tell you all after training but now seems like a good time as any".

"Don't keep us hanging mate", Mad smiled.

"I acknowledge that Rose is doing a good job teaching you martial arts but i feel that we need someone more experienced to instruct us", Carter said and placed the photo in the middle of everyone.

"You alright with that?" Justin asked the yellow ranger.

"I wasn't until I saw who our new Sensei will be", Rose replied, "with this guy on our side, we'll be experts in a matter of weeks". The others looked at the name again, the name Thomas Oliver started ringing bells but they had to trust their yellow ranger's judgement on this one.

-Angel Grove-

Across the other side of the Atlantic, the sun was just beginning to rise in the city of Angel Grove. In a brightly lit apartment, a man in his early twenties was struggling to get his suitcase to close. The man had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and he wore a white vest with an open green shirt over the top. He reviewed a list he had made for himself the previous night, hopefully it would prevent him from forgetting to pack something important.

Life had been pretty good for Tommy Oliver since he graduated high school three years. He had taken a year out to think about his opinions and it was then that he discovered the world of mixed martial arts. Over the last two and a half years he had built up an unbeaten record along with an army of supporters. But Tommy wasn't stupid and he knew that it wouldn't last forever so a couple of weeks ago he announced his retirement to focus on training the next generation. A few days later he received a letter from Carter.

"Hey handsome", a female voice called out from a nearby room, "what time is it?"

"Just after seven", Tommy answered, "you can go back to bed if you want Kat".

Katherine Hillard was Tommy's wife and they had been living together for 20 years. Kat was several inches shorter than Tommy and her light brown hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. What people didn't know is that Tommy and Kat had a secret, they were both former Power Rangers. After Rita Repulsa had been sealed away, their morphers had been placed into storage at the Command Center, just in case they were needed again. So far things had been quiet, until news reports of disturbances drifted across from the other side of the Atlantic.

"You didn't think I would let you go without saying goodbye", Kat said as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist. She held him for a couple of moments before adding, "I don't like this Tommy, you're going to the same place where that monster appeared a couple of days ago".

"Kat we talked about this with the others", Tommy replied, " they don't seem to think that this is anything to do with Rita but it'll be good to have someone on the ground looking into it".

"So it was just a coincidence that this Carter contacts you", Kat asked and looked at her husband quizzically.

"This is Carter Greyson were talking about " Tommy countered.

Kat snorted, "I really haven't missed your cryptic messages", she paused again before adding, "just promise me you'll be careful".

Tommy gave her a smile, "Aren't I always and just in case", he shook his wrist and showed off his old communicator, "Billy got these working again". Kat nodded sadly but Tommy gave her a kiss to try and reassure her. "You know I've still got an hour before my taxi arrives", he whispered in her ear.

Kat's face lit up, "Why Mr Oliver, are you trying to seduce me?" Tommy smiled in response and took her by the hand into the bedroom. This could be the last time they would see each other for several months and they planned to make the most of their time together. Little did Tommy Oliver know what he was about to let himself in for.


	9. The Legend arrives

The atmosphere was stifling underground and Tommy was relieved to feel some fresh air on his face as the escalator approached the surface. He had set off from California several hours ago and after a stop off, he had finally touched down at Mariner Bay Airport. He had been expecting to come and collect him but to his surprise he had been asked to travel into Mariner Bay instead. His destination was also random as well, Turtle Cove, not even a major stop on the Railway. So here he was with a large suitcase standing at Turtle Cove station.

After his conversation with Kat, Tommy had plenty of time to think about the points his girlfriend had raised. This opportunity had come as a major surprise to the former green ranger. Firstly he didn't even want this job, a letter had just arrived a few days ago, written on some very thick paper that almost looked like parchment. He then asked Billy to do a quick internet search for Lightspeed but the former blue ranger couldn't find any references. Even Carter Greyson, didn't seem to appear on any systems. Tommy had shared his concerns with Jason, fearing that it was some kind of plot against the former rangers. The former Red Ranger didn't seem too concerned, in fact he had practically encouraged Tommy to take the job.

It had been fifteen minutes since Tommy had gotten off the Train and there was still no sign for anyone from Lightspeed. He checked his watch a few times to make sure that he wasn't late. He even asked one of the locals to ensure that he had changed his watch to the correct time zone. Suddenly the sound of an explosion echoed off the buildings. It sounded like it was a fair distance away and no one around him seemed to be too scared. Moments later smoke could be seen rising into the sky from the park. Immediately panic started to grip the citizens of Turtle Cove.

Wasting no time, Tommy abandoned his suitcase and ran into the park. The Park covered a vast area but he could make out five brightly coloured shapes in the distance. As he got closer he could clearly see that these shapes were wearing ranger suits. Tommy slowed down for a moment as he tried to contemplate this. They weren't similar to his old team's suits except that their helmets were themed after some kind of animal. These rangers were also using some weird energy to attack their enemies.

Leading the attack force was a red bodied monster with a purse motif around his head. Priest Purse was one of the more senior monsters in the Grongi tribe, significantly stronger than the last monster the rangers fought. Deciding not to get in their way, Tommy took cover behind a tree and watched the new team in action. They were relying on their weapons and special attacks rather than martial arts which was a concern to Tommy. Judging by their accents all of these rangers were American, although he could detect a hint of a Scottish accent from the pink ranger.

The rangers were so busy fighting the monster that they had forgotten about the footsoldiers. A couple of Sneaks were sneaking up behind the green and yellow rangers with a sharp blade and they had no idea it was coming. Tommy jumped from his hiding spot and kicked one of the creatures in the back before eliminating the other with a spin kick, "Sorry for jumping in", he laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Jarrod asked in confusion.

"Just a concerned tourist", Tommy replied as another Sneak approached him. Tommy punched it in the gut and followed it up with a kick to the chest. The two rangers were still looking at the mysterious newcomer rather than the monster, "Don't look at me, worry about the monster", he called out as more Sneaks closed in on the former green ranger.

"You can't fight you those things", Alex cried in desperation.

"Nothing I haven't faced before", Tommy smirked and dodged an attempted punch from a Sneak. He swept the legs out from the monster, knocking it to the ground, "Don't you have a team weapon or something you can use on that thing?" Tommy called out. This seemed to jolt the two rangers back to the situation and they dashed off to join their team mates, "Rookies", Tommy chuckled.

"Nice of you to join us", Max said to his fellow rangers.

"Who were you talking to...", Rose added as he cracked her Star Rod over the monsters head.

"No idea, some trigger happy American tourist I think", Jarrod replied, "pretty good fighter though".

"Guys can we focus", Justin said with frustration in his voice. Almost to prove the red ranger's point, Priest Purse unleashed a volley of explosive coins towards the rangers. Each coin burst on their chests and the force of the explosions knocked them to the ground.

"I have you now rangers", Priest Purse chuckled, "my Lord will be pleased". His gloated was cut short when a Sneaks flew through the air and crashed into him.

"My bad", Tommy laughed, "now's your chance rangers", he added.

Still confused by the mystery American, the rangers quickly called on their Chi Bomber attack. The combination of their energy ripped through the monster and he crashed to the ground. With the last of the Sneaks gone as well, the rangers quickly approached Tommy, "Thanks for the help", Justin began, "but you shouldn't have endangered yourself like that".

"Wouldn't be the first time", Tommy shrugged, "took me back to my High School days". He checked his watch, "Man I hope this person from Lightspeed hasn't been scared off by the attack".

The rangers stopped and looked amongst themselves, "Did you just say Lightspeed?" Justin asked.

"Yeah have you heard of it?" Tommy replied, "you'd be the first person I've come across that has". The group were so busy talking that they didn't notice Priest Purse moving. The monster pulled out a glass phial filled with a green potion and smashed it on the ground. He inhaled the fumes and suddenly began to grow until he towered over the rangers and the city. "And I thought only Rita could do this to a monster", Tommy mumbled to himself.

The rangers quickly backed away, "Any ideas how to deal with that?" Alex asked the pink ranger.

"Not a clue", Rose replied, "my uncle never mentioned anything about this".

"Don't you guys have zords or something?" Tommy asked.

Jarrod's head immediately whipped around, "You sound like you've done this before".

"Once or twice", Tommy deadpanned, he was wishing that he could call on the Dragonzord right about now.

A loud cry rang out across the park and the group looked towards the sky, "It's the Red Dragon", Justin pointed to the sky. The Red Dragon hovered in the air and let out a loud battle cry. It lowered his head and sped towards the monster, crashing into Priest Purse with a tremendous about of force.

"Well it's a Dragonzord I suppose", Tommy joked as the Red Dragon came in for another attack. His jaw opened wide and unleashed couple of fireballs that crashed into the monster. Priest Purse didn't get a chance to respond as the Red Dragon shot a jet of fire out of his open mouth. The monster cried in pain before hitting the ground and exploding.

"It's amazing", Max said with awe, "doesn't he belong to you bro?" he asked the red ranger.

"I guess so", Justin replied nervously. He sensed a presence in his head briefly and he could have sworn that the Red Dragon let out a snort of derision. Moments later the massive zord turned around and flew off into the clouds.

"I don't think he likes you", Rose mocked the red ranger, "so now what do we do with you", she said to Tommy.

There were a few tense moments before a loud ringing noise broke the silence, "Justin here", the red ranger said into his wrist.

"Congratulations on your victory", Carter voice replied, "return to the base as quickly as possible. Oh and bring Tommy with you", the rangers looked towards Tommy, "welcome to Lightspeed Dr. Oliver", Carter added before terminating the call.

-Shiba Mansion-

Tommy looked around Carter's office as Carter finished debriefing the rangers. He had gotten a brief explanation about Lightspeed and he still couldn't believe it. He believed that magic was real, Rita Repulsa had shown that on many occasions. He was slightly distrusting of magic as a whole, a consequence of Rita's spell that was used to turn him to her side but this group seemed to be totally different from that evil space witch.

He looked over the rangers and realised that they were similar ages to when he was a ranger. It also didn't take a psychologist to realise that the team hadn't gelled yet. The red, pink and blue ranger clearly had a strong bond with each other. The green ranger seemed distant from the others and he was getting a hint of hostility from the yellow ranger towards the others.

"Now on to you Mr Oliver", Tommy's was instantly snapped out of his thought, "perhaps you can give us a little bit of background about yourself".

Tommy nodded, "As you know my name's Tommy Oliver and I was born and raised in Los Angeles. I moved to the city of Angel Grove in California". He paused for a moment, "That's when my life changed forever, that's when I became a Power Ranger".

There was silence for a few moments before Jarrod said, "Now it makes sense".

"I was the green ranger", Tommy replied. A look of shock from Alex, Max and Justin said to Tommy that they knew that he was evil to begin with, "Three years after our enemy Rita Repulsa was defeated and imprisoned. I then we to uni, ten years later i returned as a power ranger in Reefside and now I'm here."

"I've asked Tommy to train you in martial arts", Carter began, "he will also use the time together to impart some of his knowledge and experience as a former ranger".

"How are you going to explain his presence?" Alex asked, "im mean we get weird looks now," she said to Tommy.

The former green ranger was confused by the question but fortunately Master Ji responded for him, "Yes Miss Russo, I will simply say Tommy is my Housemate just like Carter is ".

"Not the most well thought through plan", Tommy snorted, drawing sharp looks from the rangers. Clearly they weren't used to anyone questioning Carter Tommy thought to himself.

"Now on to my next announcement", Carter decided to ignore Tommy's comment, "I've asked Master Ji to tutor you in the way of Chi. Unfortunately he can only visit once a week".

The team nodded slowly in acknowledgement, "Sir why did that monster suddenly grow into a giant?" Justin asked Carter.

"It's as a common tactic", Tommy and Carter replied at the same time, "Rita used her magic wand to turn her creations into a giant. I assume that this New guy has found a way to do the same thing". He paused for a moment before continuing, "We used equally giant vehicles known as zords to fight her monster. All of our zords were themed after ancient animals. I commanded the Dragonzord and we also had a Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Sabre Toothed Tiger and finally a Tyrannosaurus". Tommy paused for a moment to let that information sink in, "That's why I asked if you had zords as well".

"Do we have zords?" Alex asked Carter.

Carter leaned back in his chair, "According to the information Ji gave me, the ancient Chinese warriors had crafts similar to what Tommy described. The Red Dragon Zord is one of those crafts".

"But the Red Dragon doesn't seem to like me", Justin shook his head.

Carter sighed, "Unfortunately that does seem to be the case", he paused, "the Mythical Beasts will only give their power to the ones they believe are worthy".

"But we have the morphers", Max began, "shouldn't that be enough?"

"I'm not sure Mr Russo, the texts do not detail how the ancient warriors proved their worth to the Mythical Beasts", Carter replied, "I believe this is something we are going to have to find out together". The rangers sighed with apprehension, they had gained a new ally but Hastur had gained a terrifying new ability. They would need to find the remaining Mythical Beasts to stand a chance against these new giant creatures.

Then there was Justin, the Red Dragon Zord had proved willing to help them. He had teleported them back to Shiba mansion during the first Wiley Sneak's attack and then defeated Priest Purse signal handily. But at the same time the Red Dragon had shown contempt towards the red ranger. Justin would need to win over the Red Dragon before it was too late.


	10. Thunderzord Revival

The lights in the ranger's training room had been dimmed, giving the space an ominous glow. All the equipment had been moved to the side and the five rangers were sitting in a circle on one of the training mats. In the centre of the group was Master Ji and he was sitting next to a flame that was contained in a metal dish. The room was beginning to fill with a sweet smelling aroma that was emanating from the fire.

Master Ji was the Samurai rangers mentor, he had learned the ways of Chi from his father. According to history Rose and Alex the first female Chi practitioner in over three hundred years. He preferred to concentrate on Chi magic anyway. When Rose was seven years old, she showed signs of the family's time power and since that day he had taught her everything he thought she would need. Now it was time to point the rest of the team in the right direction.

Ji observed the other rangers going through a few breathing exercises. All of them had great potential and brought something to the team. Justin probably had the most raw power, Alex had a great mind for strategy, Max absorbed information like a sponge and finally Jarrod wasn't afraid to think outside the box and could see what the others couldn't. All of them, his niece included, shared one common problem; they lacked the ability to work effectively as a team. That would be crucial if they were going to be able to summon the Thunderzords.

"Good you're all warmed up", Ji began, "if you're going to have any chance of defeating Hastur then you're going to need the Thunderzords. We're going to enter a meditative trance to fully focus your Chi energy".

Justin looked around at his team mates and took a deep breath, "Alright we're ready". Ji nodded and the group followed his lead by closing their eyes.

In the far corner of the room Tommy and Harper were observing the group, just in case something went wrong, "You need to relax", Tommy said to the red head, "if you keep this up you won't have any nails left". Harper reluctantly stopped biting her nails and folded her arms across her chest, "Here have some of this, we've got a long day ahead of us".

Harper looked at the brightly coloured metal tin in Tommy's hand curiously before taking it for herself. She took a tentative sip of the contents of the can but found the drink extremely sweet, "This tastes like liquid sugar", she recoiled at the taste"

"Good isn't it", Tommy smiled, "you act like you've never had cherry soda before".

"Cherry soda?" Harper looked blankly at Tommy. Tommy shook his head but his response was interrupted but the sound of a heavy thud. One by one the group on the mat toppled over until they were all sprawled out on the mat. Harper was about to rush to their aid but Tommy grabbed her arm, "Don't be alarmed, this is supposed to happen", he said.

"They're meant to keel over like this?" Harper raised an eyebrow, "I'm glad I'm not a ranger now".

"Ji said that it's a symptom of the trance, they need to focus all of their magic for it to work", Tommy replied, "all we can do now is monitor them for any signs of distress".

"You make it sound so simple", the girl deadpanned but inside she was extremely worried. Her girlfriend and best friend was lying helpless on the mat. All she and Tommy could do is hope that they could come out of the trance as quickly as possible.

-Dream lands-

When the rangers woke up, they found themselves on top of a hill overlooking a rudimentary settlement. Looking down they could see nylok moogers swarming over the village as the residents tried to scramble to safety. The rangers were about to run down and help when Ji called out, "You can't help them".

"We have to do something", Justin replied.

"This is just a vision of the past", Ji began, "you're about to witness the ancient warriors in action". Sure enough five warriors dressed in black with different coloured accents charged towards the moogers. Using the same powers as the rangers had they quickly defeated the enemies, much to the gratitude of the residents. The rangers could only watch in awe at the team work shown by the warriors and the way they could combine their Chi energy intertwined with each other.

"They're pretty good", Jarrod commented, "we're a long way short of them".

Ji sighed, "This is your problem, all of you", he stated, "Chi is most effective when you believe fully in its abilities". There was a light gust of wind that billowed through Ji's robes, "Perhaps you need some convincing", he pointed behind the rangers and they slowly turned around. There were five people now standing behind them, perfect copies of themselves.

"This is getting way too meta", Rose snorted.

"There is no one better qualified to talk some sense into all of you", Ji replied and took a step back.

Alex was the first to step towards her duplicate, "Wow my hair really is that bushy isn't it", she said towards her clone.

"I'm not here to give you style tips", Dream Alex replied. "You're a smart person Alex and the team needs that but are you ready for the challenge?" The real Alex hesitated for a moment before nodding, "I'm not convinced and trust me, I know what's inside you", her doppelganger replied.

The pink ranger paused for a moment before replying, "I know I'm not the best fighter here but I'm willing to give everything to protect my friends, family and the world". She paused again, "I might think I know everything but I don't and hopefully I can continue to learn from my team".

"Smart and humble", Dream Alex smiled, "I think you've earned this". The fake Alex faded and a pink energy consumed the teen. Up in the sky the rest of the group saw a Phoenix streak across the horizon before Alex faded away.

The rest of the group were alarmed by Ji raised his hand, "This is a good sign, the Phoenix Zord as deemed her worthy".

Jarrod nodded in acknowledgement before approaching his copy, "Well this is a surprise", his clone smirked, "the guy who hides in the shadows is now trusted to save the world".

"If you're really me then you know what I'm capable of", Jarrod stood up a little straighter.

"Do you though?" Dream Jarrod replied, "tell me what can you add to this team. We already have a strategist, a genius, an expert on Chi. Why do they need Jarrod?"

"Well clearly not to provide a motivational speech based on this conversation", Jarrod shrugged. His copy didn't look too impressed, "This team has four strong personalities but what they don't have is a voice of reason, ", he turned to the three remaining rangers, "no offence".

"None taken, I think", Max replied.

"I might not be any of those things you mentioned", Jarrod continued, "but maybe that's not a bad thing. I have great resolve. After all Chi is all about balance", he flashed his duplicate a broad smiled. Dream Jarrod shook his head but after a few moments he transferred his energy over to the real Jarrod and he too disappeared. In the distance the group could hear a roaring lion.

"Guess I'll go next", Max strolled over to his duplicate, "hit me with your best shot".

Dream Max looked his counterpart over for a few moments before he said, "You're not good enough for her". Max looked like he had been punched in the gut and took a step back, "That's all it took to repel the mighty blue ranger, you're pathetic".

"Hey leave him alone", Justin shouted.

"See even now you have to saved by your big brother Justin", Dream Max began, "you can't stay in his shadow forever", a vicious smiled formed on his face, "do you want to be the sidekick for the rest of your life?"

Max straightened his back and took a couple of paces towards his duplicate, "I'm no one's sidekick", he touched his duplicate and slowly began to absorb his energy.

"Wait you're meant to convince me with your words", Dream Max gasped.

"Actions speak louder than words mate", Max smiled, "I'll show you what this blue ranger can do". Max finished absorbing the energy until he too disappeared just as a unicorn floated across the sky.

"Typical, can't even do as he's told", Rose snorted.

"Give it up Rose, you're going to have to let them in eventually", Dream Rose called out. "Must be hard being Rose Shiba, smart, beautiful, power rangers in your blood and yet you're so alone".

"I'm not alone", Rose spat back.

"And yet your thoughts tell me something different", Dream Rose began, "maybe if you dropped the snarky attitude and let people through your walls you wouldn't have to spend all your spare time training".

Rose rocked on her feet as she tried to think of a suitable comeback but her duplicate could only speak the truth. "You're right, it's time to let go of everything. We won't truly be a team until I do that".

Her duplicate smiled, "Once a ranger ", Dream Rose held out her hands as a wave of yellow energy moved towards the real yellow ranger, "remember this moment", Dream Rose added before fading away to the cry of a griffin.

That just left the two Justin's with Ji standing a fair distance away. The real Justin eyed up his duplicate who had done nothing but stare at him, "They've been saving the toughest case to last", Dream Justin began, "you're such a difficult book to read".

"Maybe being in a relationship with Juliette did some good after all", Justin shrugged.

"See this is what I'm talking about", Dream Justin began, "you don't seem to taking all of this seriously".

"We're fighting monsters whilst wearing spandex, nothing about this is serious", Justin replied.

"You're on cruise control Justin", his duplicate began, "and you have been since you lost Juliette. You've been so reliant on other's showing you the way that you've forgotten how to think for yourself".

"That's not true", Justin said with a hint of hesitation.

"There are many times that you could've taken control of you own destiny but you've let them all slip by and look what it's cost you". Dream Justin turned his back as the real Justin thought about his words. Maybe there was some truth in his statement, even though he hated his fame he could've used it to his advantage. Maybe if he learned more about his heritage then he wouldn't be so reliant on others.

But one memory was stuck at the forefront of his mind, "Remember the last time I lead a team", Justin began, "that didn't turn out so well".

"You're talking about the Museum", Dream Justin replied and the real Justin nodded. "It wasn't a total failure, three wizards and a werewolf fought off a mummy, destroyed the prophecy and forced the King in Yellow out into the open. Some would call that a victory".

"I don't think Jerry would", Justin countered, the death of his father still hurt him even a year later.

"I'm not going to lie to you Justin, there's going to be a time when you as the leader will have to make a difficult decision", his counterpart replied and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Can you promise me that all my friends will be alright?" Justin asked.

Dream Justin shook his head, "No I can't". The pair fell into silence for a few moments before Dream Justin continued, "I can see that we're at an impasse so I'm going to give you this", he pressed a red glass orb into Justin's hand, "if you can demonstrate the skills required to the Red Dragon Zord then he's all yours".

"And if I can't?" Justin asked.

"Let's not think about that", Dream Justin replied ominously, "now it's time for you to wake up, your test drive is about to begin". Justin was about to question his counterpart but he suddenly felt like someone or something was shaking his body.

-Shiba Mansion-

"Justin, Justin wake up", Harper was shaking her girlfriend's brother vigorously by the shoulders.

"You've got the bed side manner of a troll do you know that", Justin smiled as he slowly begun to wake up. Harper slapped him.

"I don't want to break this up", Tommy called out and the friends quickly broke apart, "but your team could use your help".

"What's going on", Justin quickly stood up and approached one of the new features in the training room. Rose and Alex had been able to charm a map to show precisely where an attack was taking place. It would prevent them from teleporting to an unknown location and give them time to prepare for an attack.

"Hastur taking a more direct approach this time", Harper placed her wand on the map and it began to zoom in on the location of the current attack.

"Angel Grove", Justin gasped, there was a small army of Sneaks heading in the general direction of the town.

"The others are already on the scene", Tommy began, "you'd better get there now".

"Did you get the Red Dragon Zord?" Harper asked the red ranger.

Justin hesitated for a moment as he felt the weight of the crystal orb in his pocket, "Yeah I did", he lied and quickly teleported to the scene of the battle. Justin had to hope that he could convince the Red Dragon he was worthy in the real world because he hadn't been too convincing in the dream world.


End file.
